naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumo Kamizuki
Izumo Kamizuki is a chunin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. He is a Chunin Exams proctor and partners with Kotetsu Hagane. Appearance Izumo has dark brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his heaband like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin, in a similar manner to Yamato's and a flak jacket. Personality Izumo is never seen without his partner, and best friend Kotetsu. He is characterised as being the more responsible and serious of the two. This is seen when he angrily burst into the Jonin Standby Station's lounge to drag his partner back to work. Similarly, in another omake, he admonished Kotetsu's lack of pride in his work when the latter complained that they were simply the Fifth Hokage's errand-boys, before adding sagely that guarding Konoha and the villagers was "the best mission you can get" as a shinobi. It is also revealed that Izumo is a germaphobe and as such, pays excessive attention to cleanliness. This however doesn't seem to affect his duties as a shinobi very much. History It is unknown if Izumo was presented on the Nine-Tailes' attack on Konoha, twelve years ago. After Tsunaku's birth, Tsunade assign Izumo and Kotetsu to be her son's semi guardians and bodyguards to make sure he dosen't lose control of the Ten-Tails seal within him. Powers & Abilities Natural Powers & Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant: Izumo along with Kotetsu can attack their opponents with combined attacks. Spiritual Awarness: It is a hint that since Izumo is a chunin, he has the ability to see wholes and other spirits. Spiritual Power: Ninja Powers & Abilities Ninjutsu Expert: Nature Transformations: Izumo's nature was reveal to be water. When Izumo uses Water Style: Syrup Trap to blanket the ground in a high-viscosity water that would immobilise the opponent. Original Series Chunin Exam Arc Izumo and Kotetsu first appeared disguised, trying to convince those planning to take part in the Chunin Exams not to bother. Squad 7 recognized that they had cast a genjutsu on the area, prompting them to give up in light of the group's skill. As they retreat and undo the transformation, he states that the candidates this year seemed very interesting. Later, Izumo and other chūnin arrive alongside Ibiki as invigilators of the first exam. They sat on the outside of the examiners watching them for obvious sign of cheating, telling anyone who was caught five times that they had failed the examination. He and Kotetsu were later seen together in the stands watching the preliminary matches. The two discussed Naruto's triumph over Neji and the talent that Shikamaru had shown in his battle, assuming he'd be an overall more suitable candidate than anyone else for promotion to the rank of chunin. Search for Tsunade Arc When Tsunade became Hokage, Izumo and Kotetsu started doubling as her assistants and as guards to the front gates of the village. They are easily ignored or duped by those using the Transformation Jutsu while on the job. Sasuke Retrieval Arc He and Kotetsu Hagane became the assistants of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. They were the ones that found Sakura in the morning after Sasuke leaving the Konohagakure and later informed Tsunade about the incident. Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga Izumo and Kotetsu were picking up more paperwork for the Fifth Hokage as they were surprised to notice that Tsunaku, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were carrying Sasuke to the Konoha Hospital, but forgotten to inform him that Tsunade gave birth to his younger siblings. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Izumo's Relationship Izumo's Jutsu List Category:Human Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Chunin Category:List of Water Style Users